sorryjkbyimaginationofharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry''' is the British wizarding school, located in the Highlands of Scotland.It takes students from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and Ireland.' The castle is located in the mountains near a loch. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it was rendered Unplottable. To Muggles, the school looks like an old abandoned castle. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the 10th century, Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world, though other notable schools included Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Durmstrang Institute, and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Children with magical abilities are enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. However, if the child in question is a Muggle-born, a professor from the school would come and inform the child's parents. The school's motto is ''Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (Draco Dormiens Nvnqvam Titillandvs), which, translated from Latin, means "Never tickle a sleeping dragon". Location Hogwarts School is located in Hogwarts Castle, a large castle somewhere in the Highlands of Scotland. The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch (called the Black Lake), a large dense forest (called the Forbidden Forest), several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch Pitch. There is also an owlery, which houses all the owls owned by the school and those owned by students. The three highest towers are the Astronomy, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor ones. There are 142 staircases, which are known to move around in the massive castle which is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent lake. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as regenerating itself after the Battle of Hogwarts. It should be noted that some rooms in the school tend to "move around," and so do the steps on the grand staircase. Albus Dumbledore once noted that even he did not know all of Hogwarts' secrets. The castle has witnessed centuries and has a long history of ancient magic. lion, the Slytherin serpent, the Ravenclaw eagle, and the Hufflepuff badger]] The school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to see it as the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Witches and wizards cannot Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts grounds, except for when the Headmaster lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas or for the entire campus, so as to make the school less vulnerable when it serves the headmaster to allow Apparition. Electricity and electronic devices are not found at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger indicated that due to the high levels of magic, substitutes for magic used by Muggles, such as computers, radar and electricity "go haywire" around Hogwarts. Radios, however, make an exception as they are not powered by electricity, but by magic. History Early history Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity, and wanted to admit only pure-blood students. He felt that only pure-blooded students deserved to learn magic, but the other three founders all disagreed, especially Gryffindor. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets and foretelling that only his own heir would be able to open it once he or she attended the school, and unleash a murderous basilisk living inside to purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Middle history About three hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards and witches of different nationalities to meet and socialise. The tournament continued for six centuries until the death toll became too high, and the tournament was discontinued. Recent history 1926 On 29 November 1926, the Daily Prophet reported that security had to be increased at Hogwarts in response to the growing threat from Gellert Grindelwald. Measures included the Headmaster holding an emergency meeting with worried parents, and students being sent home early. - 1942-1943 school year The existence of the school was threatened twice when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The first time it was opened was in 1942, when Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin and the man who would become Lord Voldemort, opened the Chamber in his fifth year. When a girl named Myrtle Warren was killed, the Ministry of Magic threatened to close the school. As Riddle spent his time away from Hogwarts in a Muggle orphanage, he did not want the school closed (and having his request to remain in school over the holidays denied due to the situation he created), so he framed Rubeus Hagrid and although Albus Dumbledore still suspected Riddle, he got away with it. However, in 1992 the Chamber was reopened again and the truth came out that Hagrid was innocent and Riddle was guilty. a A A A Battle of Hogwarts In May 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts took place. This battle ended with the death of many on both sides. Thanks to Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort was finally destroyed once and for all, and peace was restored, and Minerva McGonagall became the Headmistress of the school. Harry was celebrated as a true hero. Hogwarts sustained extensive damage during the battle. Multiple areas of the main building and adjacent areas were set on fire or blown up, and the Quidditch pitch was largely destroyed by fire. After the Battle, Hogwarts was repaired. Some students, such as Hermione Granger, returned to the school in 1998 to complete their education. By 2017, normal school life had resumed with McGonagall still as Headmistress and Hagrid still as Keeper of the Keys. Many descendants of previous students were now coming to Hogwarts as new pupils, and Neville Longbottom became the Professor for Herbology after retiring as an Auror. Typical school year Term begins on 1 September. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9¾ of London's King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. sharp. There seemed to be other ways of entering the school, such as via broomsticks or Floo Powder, or simply Apparating to a nearby location such as Hogsmeade. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a very serious problem, but will not cost the student points as long as they get there before the term has officially started. The Hogwarts Express brings the students to Hogsmeade station, where the first years traditionally cross the Black Lake in boats with the gamekeeper, and go under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbour. Older students travel on the road in carriages pulled by Thestrals (invisible to any that hasn't witnessed death) to the castle. The Welcoming Feast takes place in the Great Hall. This feast includes the Sorting ceremony, followed by a few words from the current Headmaster or Headmistress, the banquet starts after this, including large quantities of food and drink. The feast is closed with a few more words from the Headmaster or headmistress, but it also included the usual "start-of-term notices". After dinner, students are led to their house common room by a prefect. This is a special time for new students to get comfortable with their surroundings because the next day classes begin. The class schedules are handed out during breakfast by the Heads of House. After two weeks of classes, the Quidditch team trials and flying lessons for the first years usually occur. Homework is usually assigned to students at the end of classes or at the end of the school term. It is usually completed by students in the: Study Hall, Study Area, Library, Gryffindor Tower Reading Room or another Common Room. A Homework Planner can be used to help students to keep track of all their homework assignments. The planner also tells the students to complete the homework when it is opened. If a student fails to complete the homework or is late in handing it in, he/she could be given a detention as a punishment. Hogwarts' school year is structured in a similar way to other non-magical schools and colleges in the UK, with a three-term year punctuated by holidays at Christmas and Easter and bounded by the long summer holiday of nine weeks. Students have the option of staying at Hogwarts for the winter and spring holidays. Those who choose to stay at the castle during the Christmas holidays do not have lessons and attend a feast on Christmas Day. Students also do not have classes the week of Easter, but this is much less enjoyable due to the large amount of work that the teachers assign students at this time in preparation for final exams. Other than the breaks and weekends, students do not receive holidays. However, students third year and above may visit Hogsmeade, the local village, occasionally. There are normally four feasts per year: the start-of-term feast at the beginning of the school year, end-of-term feast at the end of the school year, and feasts at Hallowe'en and Christmas. Feasts are also called to mark special occasions, as in Goblet of Fire, when there was a feast to celebrate the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on the evening of 31 October: the Hallowe'en feast. Decorations include giant pumpkins and flocks of hundreds of bats flying across the halls. The served foods include pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes and all sorts of magical sweets. The Quidditch season starts usually with the first Quidditch match in the first weeks of November. In the second week of December, the Deputy Head takes names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The first term usually ends about a week before Christmas and most of the students and some of the teachers go home by the school train. In Triwizard Tournament years, the Yule Ball occurs on the evening of Christmas Day, ending at midnight. On the 25th of December, a Christmas Feast is held in the Great Hall. Shortly after the 6th January (Epiphany aka Twelfth Night), the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogsmeade; the second term begins. The exact dates of the beginning of the Easter holidays vary every year. During these holidays, the students may go home. The final exams are held the first week of June and the results come out on the second week. In the evening before the Hogwarts Express goes back to London, the End-of-Term Feast is held. The Hogwarts Express returns to London during the third week of June. Some staff and all of the students leave Hogwarts for the summer holiday.